The Letters Of Hannibal Lecter
by Applegate
Summary: The letters he wished he could write to Clarice. Just added another letter! Read and Review please!!!
1. Default Chapter

Hannibal Lector's Letters  
  
*A/N: These letters are fictional but these letters are the ones that he wished he could write to Clarice Starling. I hate gory movies, but there was always something that I loved about "Silence Of the Lambs" And "Hannibal" that I couldn't get enough of. Each letter takes certain scenes of both movies. Please remember that these are all fictional and they are not actually in the movies.  
  
*This letter is written following the very ending of "Silence of the Lambs"*  
  
  
Dear Clarice,  


Congratulations on your recent graduation. I know your late father would have had a sense of accomplishment in his manner. I wished I could have been able to see your ceremony. But then again, the FBI never did take a liking to me in the first place since they are the ones who put me in there down in that dungeon in the first place eight years ago.  
  
I wonder how you are doing Clarice. I myself have never been better. Sitting with a view after eating quite a delicious dinner, with an old friend. I'm sorry our last chat wasn't very long, but I feared that you with your smart FBI intelligence so to speak, you would trace the call and try to hunt me down. So you could come up with another reason to see me. I do miss my talks with you. I have had a constant longing to hear your voice. But I do love not having to put up with that pique of a man Dr. Chilton. With all of his petty tortures that he enjoyed to bestow upon me, it makes me feel better about the fact that I am far away from him. It's a shame however; he will spend the rest of his life running from me.  
  
Do you still hear those lambs screaming? Are those lambs screaming out something important Clarice? Do you hear them calling out your name like I do Clarice? Or have they stopped with your recent success in the FBI? You will one day let me know when they finally start screaming again will you?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hannibal Lecter M.D.  
  
P.S. Surely this letter is intended for your eyes only. I have no idea to wether or not you wish to have someone check this letter out. But for your information, you will never know where I am unless fate decides for me. I hope to hear of your career soon Clarice.  
  
TA, TA  
  
H. 


	2. Letter Two

1 *This letter is written after "Hannibal." May be a little sappy, but watch that movie sometime, you could tell that he loved her. *  
  
Dear Clarice,  
  
I am writing you from a place so far away from you. I don't know whether that is a good thing or if that is of a disadvantage to me or not. But I do wonder constantly what would have happened if I had cut your hand instead of mine. Oh what could have been Clarice, if you hadn't denied me what I wanted. But why should I tell you what I wanted after what happened to us in our last encounter. How is Paul doing with most of his frontal lobe missing? I tell you it made for a delicious snack on my flight. I apologize for the short dinner, but since that you, decided to have uninvited guests come into our small dinner; I had to make haste and end our date somewhat abruptly.  
  
Tell me, did you have fun in our little game of molding my fate? Because, I did not enjoy that. I expected more running from you. But I can't blame you for the inconvenience that Mason Verger inflicted upon us. I do hope those wild boars enjoyed their provision of Mason. I now think I should have fed him to the dogs. But nevertheless, he's really incapacitated and there is no longer any need to worry about him ever again.  
  
I am afraid that I must depart from you now, but you need not worry about running. You made me come halfway around the world, and that I thank you immensely for. But now it is time for a new game, a game that I know that I will surely enjoy, my dear, do drown out those sounds of the lambs. I will hope to hear more things of you soon my dear. Maybe, this time around, it will be something to commend your precious FBI titles this time my dear. Good hunting my dear.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hannibal Lecter M.D.  
  
P.S. Thank you very much for the parting gift that you were so kind to leave me in our last encounter. In the form of a kiss so to speak, I did love the taste of you Clarice. Maybe one day, we'll get to play that game I was talking about. One day soon I hope...  
  
Ta, Ta,  
  
H  
  
* That's all for now folks, I hoped you enjoyed it!* 


End file.
